I, love Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre o viu a distancia e sempre desejou que ele a visse, derrepente ela viu ele caindo na escuridao e resolve mostrrar a ele o que e amor


**I, Love.**

**Jennifer Lopez**

Gina sempre tinha o visto a distancia, ela tinha medo de que ele a achasse uma criança, a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, ela achava que jamais teria uma chance com Harry Potter, ela olhava para o trio que conversava sobre as provas do torneio tri-bruxo.

-Será que você não vai me notar nunca Harry? –ela fala baixinho,e nem nota quando ele a vê subido para o quarto.

**I  
Love  
Boy, I love you so  
I  
Love  
You and I have been around each other for quite a while  
But I don't think that you understand the way that I feel for you.**

**  
**Ela tinha passado os dias vendo ele, ele parecia nervoso com as provas do torneio, todos achando que ele tinha se inscrito, mas ela pode ver no olhar dele, ele estava com medo de tudo aquilo, mas ele nunca demonstrava medo.

-Como eu queria um pouco dessa coragem –

**Baby, it took a while for me (yeah, yeah)  
To realize that you were so naive  
Well maybe you were blind and cannot see  
The feelings I have for you, you don't understand  
The things that I've gone through  
To paint a perfect picture just for you (picture for you)  
I've even told your friends, but that won't do  
Well baby, you have to know, I can't wait no more.**

**  
**Gina conversava com Hermione, ela tinha visto que a garota tinha andado muito reservada e sozinha.

-Por que você nunca tentou falar para ele? –Hermione fala boquiaberta ao saber que a amiga ainda amava o melhor amigo dela.

-Como eu posso chegar lá e falar, Oi Harry só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo loucamente desde os 10 anos de idade, ah não e só me dar um beijo aqui mesmo no salão –ela fala debochada.

-Mas você tem que mostrar a ele o que você sente, você só foge dele –

-Obrigada por me chamar de medrosa Mione –Gina fala triste, mas a amiga fica um tempo a consolando.

**I  
Love you more than you will ever know  
Love  
I've been trying so hard to show you  
I  
Love you like a queen would love her king  
Love  
Baby, I've been trying to show you.**

**  
**Ela tinha visto com o coração batendo forte as provas que ele teve que passar, ela não entendia como puderam deixar ele participar disso, quando ele e acertado no braço pelos espinhos do dragão, ela quase desmaia, mas ela sabia que ele sairia bem.

-Ele e forte Virginia Weasley –ela fala para si mesma.

**Look at me, try to understand that I am here for you  
And whatever you're going through no matter what you ask me to do I will do**

**  
**Tinha sido a ultima prova, ela olhou com terror ao ver o estado que ele tinha saído do labirinto, estava todo machucado e trazia o corpo de Cedrico Diggory abraçado ao seu, ele falava coisas desconexas, mas ela pode ver no olhar dele, tudo que ele passou, não era nada com o que ele poderia ter testemunhado, o medo e a carência de uma pessoa para o abraçar estava estampada em seu rosto, ela tinha vontade de estar lá para ele.

**See baby, I'm trying to make you see (trying to make you see)  
This is not pretend or make believe  
I wanna be the woman that you need  
Just let me get close to you, take me in your heart  
Every day I want you more and more (want you more and more)  
Never in my life was I so sure  
These feelings I have I can't ignore  
So baby just let me know  
All I'm trying to say is.**

Ela estava começando a se preocupar com ele, desde que ele tinha ido para a casa dos tios, ele não mandava cartas para o seu irmão, ela duvidava que ele estivesse mandando carta até para Hermione, ela resolve agir, mesmo que ela tenha que agüentar a perda da amizade que ela poderia ter com ele, ela teria que fazer ele se abrir mais e deixar alguém entrar no mundo que ele tinha criado para se proteger.

**I  
Love you more than I can love myself  
Love  
I would die before I hurt you  
I  
Love you like a woman loves a man  
Love  
When there's no one else to live for**

**  
**Gina ficava a toda hora olhando para o relógio, ela queria ver se ele respondia logo a sua carta, afinal, ela nunca tinha escrito para ele, apenas em alguns cartões de recupere-se logo quando ele se machucava, mas nada como ela tinha escrito, ela desejava que ele não ficasse muito bravo por tê-lo xingado.

-Chegou –ela falou eufórica ao ver Edwiges na sua janela.

**Baby, for so long I've always tried to show you just how much I care for you  
Boy, you had to know that I could never let you go  
I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you understand that**

**  
**Uma raiva descomunal tinha se apoderado de Gina, ela não poderia deixar ele ficar assim, ele se chamava de fraco, que não valia a pena, aquele não era o Harry corajoso que ela sempre via, o Harry que ajudava os amigos mesmo não os conhecendo direito, este não era o Harry que ela amava, ela desce as escadas decidida, iria trazer o velho Harry de volta.

-Mãe –ela fala inocentemente –A Sra sabe fazer um Berrador? –

**I  
Love you when there's no more love to give  
Love  
Baby, I will always want you  
I  
Love you when you're up against it all  
Love  
I'll be by your side forever**

**  
**Ela tinha passado a noite inteira tentando saber o que falaria para ele, quando termina, ela sorri, aquele garoto saberia que ele valia a pena sim, e que tinha pessoas que o amavam muito.

-Píchi, entregue isso e sai de lá esta bem? –ela sorri, não daria chances para ele responder antes de ouvir tudo o que ela queria.

**I  
I love you, baby, love you, baby  
Love  
Love you, baby, love you, baby**

**  
**No final do dia em que eles foram comprar os materiais, Gina sorria como nunca, ela finalmente tinha tido coragem de falar para ele, embora ele tomasse a iniciativa, ela falou tudo que estava na sua garganta desde os 10 anos de idade.

-Esta feliz heim maninha? –Fred fala marotamente, ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Hoje foi um dia bom –eles riem ao ver Rony corar e afirmar.

**I  
Love you, baby, love you, baby  
Love  
I love you, baby, love you, baby  
You**

-Pensando em nós? –ele pergunta em seu ouvido enquanto estavam sentados encostados em uma arvore perto do lago.

-Sempre estou pensando em nós –ela sorri.

-Demorei tanto para ver que te amava não e? –ele fala cabisbaixo, ela sorri e o beija.

-Mas finalmente notou... E é isso que conta –ela se aconchega mais nele, ele tinha finalmente descoberto o amor, e ela, bem, ela tinha tudo o que desejou, ele ao seu lado retribuindo ao amor que ela sentia por ele.

**I, Love (tradução) letra.**

**Você e eu estivemos com o outro por um tempo  
Mas eu não acho que você entende o jeito que eu me sinto por você**

Baby eu levei um tempo para perceber que você era tão inocente  
Ou talvez você esteja cego e não pode ver (os sentimentos que eu tenho por você, você não entende)  
As coisas pelas quais eu tive que passar para pintar um quadro perfeito para você  
Até contei para seus amigos, mas isso não importa  
Mas baby você tem que saber, eu não posso esperar mais  


**(eu) Te amo mais do que você pode saber  
(amor) Eu estive tentando tanto te mostrar  
(eu) Te amo como uma rainha ama seu rei  
(amor) Eu estive tentando te mostrar**

Olhe para mim, tente entender que eu estou aqui por você  
E qualquer coisa pela qual você estiver passando  
Não importa o que você me pedir, eu farei

Olhe, eu estou tentando lhe fazer ver  
Isso não é fingir ou enganar  
Eu quero ser a mulher que você precisa (me deixe chegar perto de você, me leve ao seu coração)  
A cada dia de quero mais e mais  
Nunca em minha vida estive com tanta certeza  
Não posso ignorar meus sentimentos (então baby me deixe saber, só estou tentando dizer)

(eu) Te amo mais do que posso amar a mim mesma  
(amor) Eu morreria antes de te machucar  
(eu) Te amo como uma mulher ama um homem  
(amor) Quando não há mais ninguém para quem viver

Baby por tanto tempo eu tentei te mostrar o quanto me importei com você  
Garoto você tinha que saber que eu nunca poderia te esquecer  
Vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer-lhe entender que...  


**(eu) Te amo quando não há mais amor para dar  
(amor) Baby eu vou sempre te querer  
(eu) Te amo quando você está acima e contra tudo  
(amor) Eu vou estar ao seu lado para sempre**

(eu) Te amo baby

**(amor) Te amo baby**

**(eu) Te amo baby  
(amor) Te amo baby**

**(Você)**

**(eu) Te amo baby**

**(amor) Te amo baby**

**(eu) Te amo baby  
(amor) Te amo baby**

**(Você)**

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA QUE ADORO.. A MARCIA... TE ADORO DEMAIS MINHA LINDA.. VC ESTA NO MEU CORAÇAO VIU LINDA???? TE ADORO MEU ANJOOOOOOOOOO..RSRSRS**


End file.
